


Hold Onto Me

by erykah101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's stronger than you think. (May be triggering for domestic violence victims)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one's just so that she isn't always a victim. But remember; she is bonkers and domestic violence is always wrong.

_ **Hold Onto Me (Lucy Saxon)** _

\----------------

Sometimes I just can't believe that you're mine. Because you are you know.

Sometimes I like to just look at you. I like to see you smile.

Harold Saxon... Am I the only one who knows you? The real you?

The Master.

Such a silly name you gave yourself, my Time Lord. Such a grand name.

But it suits you.

You're not you know. My Master. You may like to think you are. I may even like you to think you are. I know that you need it. You need to feel in control, because you so seldom do. You want to control it all, because you know you can't.

I don't hear your drums, my love, but I can feel them. They're there in your heartbeats racing in the night as you hold me so tightly against your skin. Your monsters are real, aren't they? They're real, and there are some things even you are frightened of.

I've only seen just a glimpse of what's out there and it terrifies me but, you... you have it all inside you all the time. You've seen so much more than my Human mind can imagine. You've done so much more. I know that. I see the horror and the pleasure in your eyes. You can't hide that from me. I know the worst of you and I love you for it.

Let me soothe you. Let me give you what you need. If that means you need to take it out me... then do it. I'm strong enough to take anything you can hand out. I'm stronger than I look. What's the odd stray fist between lovers like us? As long as you don't mind if I bruise you back occasionally. But you'd like that too, wouldn't you?

Dance with me, my love. We'll dance as it all falls down. I promise.

We'll build a new world on the ashes of the old one. Our children will rule the skies. You'll get to control everything that you can.

I'll stay with you forever. You won't ever be alone.


End file.
